Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (рус. Пять ночей у Фредди 2) - 'это инди-хоррор игра в стиле "''Point and click", выпущенная 10 ноября 2014 года в Steam, разработчиком Скоттом Коутоном. Игра является приквелом к первой части. �?сновное �?об�?о пожалова�?�? назад в нов�?�? и �?л�?�?�?енн�?�? пи�?�?е�?и�? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! �? Five Nights at Freddy's 2 с�?а�?�?е анима�?�?оники в�?одя�? в сос�?ав нов�?�? пе�?сонажей. �?ни о�?ен�? д�?�?жн�? с де�?�?ми, им обновили �?е�?нологии �?аспознавания ли�? и обе�?а�?�? пос�?ави�?�? ин�?е�?есное �?о�? для де�?ей и и�? �?оди�?елей! Ч�?о же могло пой�?и не �?ак? �?ак нов�?й о�?�?анник пи�?�?е�?ии в но�?ное в�?емя, �?�? обязан�? следи�?�? за каме�?ами и �?беди�?�?ся, �?�?о после 12-�?и �?асов но�?и ни�?его опасного не п�?оизойде�?. �?�?ед�?д�?�?ий о�?�?анник жаловался на анима�?�?оников (маско�?ов), ко�?о�?�?е п�?�?алис�? п�?об�?а�?�?ся в о�?ис (после э�?ого м�? пе�?евели его на дневн�?�? смен�?). Так �?�?о, �?�?об�? сдела�?�? ва�?�? �?або�?�? лег�?е, �?�? должн�? наде�?�? �?аск�? Ф�?едди, ко�?о�?ая должна обман�?�?�? анима�?�?оников и ос�?ави�?�? �?ас в покое, если они войд�?�? в о�?ис. Но к�?о-�?о взломал сис�?ем�? �?аспознавания ли�?. �?н�?е�?есно, как �?�? в�?живе�?�?? �? как всегда, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza не нес�?�? о�?ве�?с�?веннос�?и за сме�?�?�? и �?ас�?ленения. Выпуск игры '''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 была выпущена 10 ноября 2014 года в Steam и Desura за $7.99. Существует бесплатная демо на IndieDB. Игра должна была быть выпущена в 2015 году, как было видно на постере на сайте Скотта, но дата была изменена в связи с проблемами с демо-версией. Геймплей Игровая механика очень схожа с геймплем первой части игры, но есть некоторые изменения. Игрок как обычно пытается выжить с 12 AM до 6 AM, сидя в офисе и используя монитор для слежения за аниматрониками. Теперь игрок защищается от аниматроников с помощью маски Фредди и фонарика, т.к. в офисе отныне не две двери, расположенные с левой и с правой сторон, а один дверной проем по середине, в который необходимо светить фонариком для обнаружения аниматроников и два вентиляционных входа, расположенные по бокам, которые можно подсветить с помощью специальных кнопок включения света, которые находятся над ними. Новый элемент геймплея - музыкальная шкатулка. Её необходимо обязательно заводить, для того, чтобы сдерживать Марионетку. Также примечательно то, что фонарик - это единственный прибор, который потребляет энергию. История * 12 сентября 2014 на сайте Скотта был выложен тизер для приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2, на котором изображен слегка поврежденный или переделанный Фредди с небольшими изменениями во внешности. * 28 сентября 2014 на сайте Скотта был выпущен еще один тизер, и в этот раз с поврежденным Бонни и игрушечным Бонни, на котором говорилось "Something borrowed... Something new..." (рус. "Что-то позаимствовано... Что-то новое...") * 7 октября 2014 Скотт выложил еще один тизер, на котором был изображен оригинальный Фокси и Мангл, которые прячутся за фиолетовой занавеской с табличкой, на которой написано число 2. * 15 октября 2014 Скотт релизовал еще один тизер на его сайте, где игрок, по-видимому, одел маску Freddy Fazbear, через которую видно, что в конце комнаты стоит Фокси, со слоганом "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." (рус. "Нет места, куда бежать... но точно есть одно, куда спрятаться."). * 21 октября 2014 Скотт выпустил трейлер грядущего приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * 9 ноября 2014 Скотт выложил тизер, который был совершенно черным. При освещении, было видно, что это похоже на куклу-марионетку. * 10 ноября 2014 Скотт анонсировал демо-версию Five Nights at Freddy's 2, которая должна была выйти на следующий день. Более расширенная версия была отправлена нескольким YouTube'рам, в ней было 3 ночи вместо 2-ух. * 10 ноября 2014 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 была официально анонсирована в Steam и Desura. * 13 ноября 2014 была анонсирована мобильная версия на Android, а также бесплатная демо с 3-мя ночами. * 19 ноября 2014 была анонсирована мобильная версия на iOS, где её можно купить за $2.99. ** Вышла мобильная версия на "Windows Phone", но её изъяли из продажи из-за жалоб на низкую графику, связанной с ограничениями "Windows Phone". Интересные факты *Игра вышла через 87 дней после выхода первой части, скорее всего, это пасхалка, связанная с Укусом 87. *При прохождении 6-ой ночи в газете написано, что старые аниматроники починены, и их отправят в меньшую пиццерию. Это намек на то, что эта игра - приквел. *Если замедлить и перемотать задом наперед запись крика, когда вас убивает аниматроник, вы сможете услышать "It's me!" (рус. Это я!). Скорее всего, это говорит о том, что данная фраза не связана с Укусом "87", ведь действия игры происходят раньше этого инцидента. * Это вторая озвученная игра Скотта, первая - Five Nights At Freddy's. * Многие считали, что это сиквел, однако это приквел. * Эта часть связана с одним театром с аниматрониками, в котором произошел несчастный случай, в ходе которого девушку придавили две бетонные плиты стен. Случилось это 8 июля, в 1974 году, спустя 9 дней после открытия. Давайте отбросим 4 и вставим 8, это число инцидента. Выходит 1978 год. Если добавить 9, ибо именно спустя 9 дней после открытия случилась трагедия, у нас выходит 1987 год, в котором случилось два инцидента - Укус 87 и убийство пятерых детей. * В начале трейлера можно услышать песню детей, но мало кто подумал перевернуть эту запись. Вот текст той песни, но уже перевернутой: The killer is out Mike kill all, this is enough Mike kill all, Mike kill all Mike kill all, this is enough (Рус.) Убийца выходит Майк убил всех, этого достаточно Майк убил всех, Майк убил всех Майк убил всех, этого достаточно Но эта версия не может иметь текст, который ей приписывают, так как оригинал этой песни "London Bridge is Falling Down" в перевернутом виде не имеет ни малейшей схожести с перевернутой версией песни из трейлера. А также Майк Шмидт устроился работать после инцидента с пропавшими детьми, а это значит, что он не причастен ни к Укусу 87, ни к убийству детей. * В ПК версии как и в 1 игре есть чит коды: для прохождения ночи за несколько секунд, для этого нужно нажать на нос Фредди и ввести комбинацию C D + (на numpad). Также, есть ещё один чит-код, когда можно с лёгкостью открыть Шестую ночь. Для этого нужно зажать клавиши C D 1. Еще если ввести C D 2, можно с лёгкостью открыть Свою ночь. * В офисе весит плакат. Если нажать на нос Игрушечного Фредди, то он издаст забавный звук. Такая-же пасхалка есть в первой и в третьей части. * Еще если нажать F2, то игра начнет быструю перезагрузку вместо того, что бы нажимать на Escape и снова запускать игру. * Но в версии на indieDB такие чит-коды не действуют. Видео thumb|left|357px Галерея E6799432-8aa7-4481-b278-c8e0b985fce4.jpg fnaf_2_teaser.jpg fnaf_2_teaser2.jpg fnaf_2_teaser3.jpg Triller.gif|GIF-анимация показа старых и новых аниматроников из трейлера 2 части Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Игры Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:История